Unintentional Feelings
by OoORinji Aoi HoshiOoO
Summary: Curiousity kills the cat.. But from what Mikan got herself into, there is no satisfaction. Natsume the cheater. Period. And on the same day she finds out that Natsume is cheating on her, Mikan grows new feelings--for someone else. Full description inside.
1. Chapter 1: Natsume

**Read and review!!!~  
Please tell me if I should continue this story because I'm very lazy to type and stuff like that =.="**

**I should be able to update this more often because it's summer. (Oh nose!~)**

* * *

**Title: Unintentional Feelings  
Chapter Title: Natsume  
Summary: Curiousity kills the cat... But from what Mikan got herself into, there is no satisfaction. Natsume the cheater. (Period.) And on that same day Mikan realizes that he's cheating on her, she grows feelings for someone she has hated ever since she came to Gakuen Alice. He was the person who gave Natsume his pain, and he is the one to help guide Mikan through her dark tunnel of despair. NatsumexMikanxPersona. Don't mind the little twists here and there.**

**_

* * *

_**

Mikan's POV

**Everything was like an act. **

A little play where I was the princess and he was the glass prince. He pretended to save me. He was the witch in the story, it turned out. I didn't like the play one bit. But as much as I hated it, I had the main role--and the person suffering. And unfortunately, I couldn't just run off the stage and strip off my costume.

How could he? I was a fool, falling for him. His soft hair, his cold glares, and most of all, his rare smiles. But our love was all faked. I loved him. He loved himself.

I tried to tell him. I tried to ask him what was wrong.

And now I know. It was guilt. The look was always on his face when he stared at me, pretending not to look. He felt guilt from betraying me behind my back. Why didn't I feel it before? Was it because I couldn't feel it? Or was it because I _didn't_ want to feel it?

On the unforgettable day when he confessed, I thought that particular moment would never end. I was happy. He loved me like I loved him. We looked at each other's eyes and shared our passionate kiss. Under the Sakura Tree, petals blew delicately.

_"I love you, Natsume-kun,"_ I remembered saying. I regretted saying that. I regretted knowing him, loving him. Those words and the scene kept rewinding in my head.

I thought it was real.

Everything we have been through, everything and every moment we shared. We were unbreakable—or so it seemed and I thought. But _nothing _was what it seemed.

I am not me.

And he is not him.

I love him.

But he breaks my heart.

Tears. They flow down my face and onto the ground. Tears. They make me distressful and raging. They make me disgusted at myself.

He used me like how he used all the other girls. But I believed him and thought that what we shared was real. I thought it didn't matter as long as he was happy. I thought it didn't matter as long as he felt no wounds.

I _knew_ where the wounds went. I _knew_ where his happiness came from.

After taking missions in his place, I felt what he felt. But I had no happy-go-lucky person on my side. I only had myself and him—until he betrayed me. My gleefulness was drained from me and he soaked it up. He had a peaceful life now, especially since I won't bother him anymore.

The weather came to my control and pitied me. It rained.

I needed no pity. I need him. I need his warmth. I need his emotions. I need his personality. I needed his love.

And pain. It was what I was feeling, not him. After all I did to him. I was the one in the end. I am the only one able o feel pain. Only me.

I hated God. He is too cruel. I hated Natsume. He broke my heart. I hated everyone. They don't feel what I feel and never will. I hated myself. I hated hate. Where is _my_ love? Why am I the only one to never feel true love? Why can't I feel love, but only hate?

Rain began pouring down even more. Everyone was inside, comfortable and relaxed. They have no problems like I have.

"Natsume..." I whispered. I longed to hear him call my name back. I urged for his kiss. I wanted what I had. I wanted happiness. If I had obeyed my grandfather... If I had never followed the bitch of a friend, Imai Hotaru... If I had never heard of Gakuen Alice. Then I would've been free.

"Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back," I remembered. But there was nothing to be satisfied about. What I discovered in Gakuen Alice was love, hope, more happiness, pity, anger, and hate. But most of all, fakeness.

Everything is fake. Nothing could be trusted.

"Mikan," I voice called out to me.

"W-what?" I turned around and saw Natsume. His hair was nicely wetted, not too much, but just enough to make him look like an angel. His clothes were like that too, and showed off his muscles and body. I almost reached out and touched him

"It is time for your mission," said a cold, raspy voice.

My image of Natsume disappeared and in its place was Persona.

"Persona," I said with my jaws clenched and teeth gritted.

He lifted my chin up. "My, my, look who's been crying."

I shook away from him. "It's j-just the rain," I lied.

He smirked. "It better be. You know that we must not show any emotions. We must conceal ourselves of weakness." Then he took a whip out of nowhere and whacked me with it. "Your punishment for lying and not obeying. Don't make it happen again."

I tried to dodge, but was too slow and weak. I nodded. "Yes, sir."

Why wasn't Natsume punished? He was always profusely and pointedly showing his emotions.

Bitterness was what I tasted in my mouth, besides blood that I licked off my wounds.

Persona snickered, handed the information for the mission over, and leaned closer to me. He pushed me agaisnt a tree, softly, but with a harsh meaning. "Be careful, darling. And heed my words, for I don't want you to get too many gashes and wounds. You are a very sensitive piece or art. And I still love you, you know?"

I wanted to push him away. I wanted to kick him. I wanted to _kill _him. But who exactly was _him_? Natsume or Persona? But it didn't matter for that I was far too weak and tired to fight or do anything at all. I closed my eyes. What would he do to me now? I remembered when Persona first "confessed" his love to me. I thought he was joking. I almost laughed, but I knew that Persona never joked or kid around. And almost, too, I felt like crying. Almost. What would he do to me?

And as if he read my mind, Persona pulled his weight over mine. I wish I didn't feel what I felt. I hoped it was just my sense of touch trying to trick me. But, I doubted it. I had just felt something hard below the waist. I stifled a muffle. Despite what I wanted to think, I had to admit to myself. It felt good. Persona got ready for his next move and he caressed my face gently. I froze at his touch. It wasn't like Persona to act and touch people like this. I felt a sensational feeling rising on the back of my spine. And oddly enough, it was the same feeling when Natsume kissed me. Did I feel the same way for Persona as Natsume?

_'No, it is impossible. I know I love Natsume and only Natsume...'_ But my thoughts faltered away soon as I felt Persona licked my lips.

I moaned intentionally. Then to my realization, my mouth was wide open, undefended from Persona's attack.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW!!!~**

**I DEMAND AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS BEFORE STARTING A NEW CHAPTER.**


	2. Chapter 2: Persona

**OMG! Thank you so much people! Eight reviews that quick ^^.**

**Please read and review!**

**And sorry that this took a while to get out BECAUSE I HAD TO TYPE IT ALL OVER THREE TIMES (T.T).**

**And it's hard to get updated on the reviews and stuff (T^T).**

**_Thank you for the reviews:_**

**Dawn's Sorrow**

**abby-is-abby**

**black rose (TWICE)**

**Netch**

**kikyorules10**

**Sweetcheeks3662**

**XoXo Anime Lover XoXo**

**  
**

_**[To blackrose: It may be a Persona x Mikan fic and it may not. But no spoilers T.T. And I was thinking of making this an M rated fic but I am HORRIBLE at those. H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E. You get the point.]**_

_**And also special thanks to people who alerted me and/or the story and/or added me and/or the story to your favorites!!!~ Arigatou!  
**_

**

* * *

Title: Unintentional Feelings  
Chapter Title: Persona  
Summary: Curiousity kills the cat... But from what Mikan got herself into, there is no satisfaction. Natsume the cheater. (Period.) And on that same day Mikan realizes that he's cheating on her, she grows feelings for someone she has hated ever since she came to Gakuen Alice. He was the person who gave Natsume his pain, and he is the one to help guide Mikan through her dark tunnel of despair. NatsumexMikanxPersona. Don't mind the little twists here and there. **

**_

* * *

_**

_**Recap:**_

_What would he do to me? _

_And as if he read my mind, Persona pulled his weight over mine. I wish I didn't feel what I felt. I hoped it was just my sense of touch trying to trick me. But, I doubted it. I had just felt something hard below the waist. I stifled a muffle. Despite what I wanted to think, I had to admit to myself. It felt good. Persona got ready for his next move and he caressed my face gently. I froze at his touch. It wasn't like Persona to act and touch people like this. I felt a sensational feeling rising on the back of my spine. And oddly enough, it was the same feeling when Natsume kissed me. Did I feel the same way for Persona as Natsume?_

_'No, it is impossible. I know I love Natsume and only Natsume...' But my thoughts faltered away soon as I felt Persona licked my lips._

_I moaned intentionally. Then to my realization, my mouth was wide open, undefended from Persona's attack._

* * *

**_Persona's POV_**

**I knew I could attack any second**.

Like a darting animal ready to attack. And I knew she knew that too. But I didn't. I got up from her soft, flawless body and sighed. I slid my fingers through my soaked hair and looked at her. "You're more delicate than I thought."

She isn't ready yet. She still didn't love me yet. Her heart is with Natsume. We both sat up. Mikan hugged her knees against the tree, wondering what to say, and pretending to stare at the moist ground.

"I don't think I love Natsume anymore, if that's what you're thinking," she said finally.

I was surprised at this and tried to remain calm. "But...that's not enough. Thinking is not enough for me...Mikan."

She gasped a bit. "Do you really love me?"

Tears are at the edge of her eyes, but I didn't bother to scold and whip her. Instead, I wiped them away. "O-of course."

Mikan stood up, her hazel orbs bright, her body facing the opposite direction of me. "Then why do you hit me? Why did you give me all this pain from the start?" I imagined her smooth and silky brown hair to be flowing if it wasn't for the rain. But the rain stuck to her..._white_ dress making a lot visible. It hugged her curves tightly and showed of her body. I wanted to drool for what she had. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted her whole.

"I thought that would be what's best for you. I just wanted you to be strong and stop your emotions for Natsume. I thought it would help you, but I'm not always right, Mikan. I, too, make mistakes, like everyone else. I wanted to help you, but I was just being selfish, constantly thinking of myself." I walked up to her from behind and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder. "I might love you even more than Natsume loves you."

We were both silent for a while and also stayed in that position.

The raining drench came to an end and I released my body away from hers. She turned around to look at me. There was a slight and ever-so-small smale on her face. "Then show me how much you love me," she murmured. **(A/N: OMG, NOT LIKE _THAT_. FORGET YOU IF YOU'RE THINKING LIKE _THAT_. =.=".)**

"Baka (idiot) Mikan." I smirked. I pushed her against the tree again and clasped her smooth hands tightly together with mine. "I love you, Mikan."

She gave me her biggest and most beautiful smile. (I like it when she smiled more than when she cried. I _am_ too selfish.) "I love you too, Persona," she whispered timidly.

I pushed a lock of hair away on her face and breathed up her neck. She gave me a quiet whimper and moan. 'P-Persona-kun." I like how she said my name. I love everything about her. She is my dream, my wish.

I captured her lips and she gave me entry right away.

* * *

_**Mikan's POV**_

I was to sure remember this memory too. I am happy. God created rain again, except this time, it wasn't the rain of sorrow. It is the rain of sunshine--happiness.

Persona kissed me gently and then switched gears and quickly charged his tongue at me. I almost squealed if it wasn't for that my mouth is too busy fighting him. I gave in to his experience and charm and surrendered to him.

We let go and sat down happily against the tree we kissed at--him on one side and me on the other side.

"Demo (but) ... What about the mission?" I suddenly recalled.

Persona-kun chuckled. "It's not as important as me, is it?"

I used my ice Alice to form an ice shard and whacked him with it. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Itai, ijiwaru (ouch, meanie)!" Persona let me soak it in before he continued. "Don't worry, I'll have someone replace your mission."

"Hai, arigatou (yes, thank you)!" I paused. "May I make a suggestion?" I used my puppy-dog eyes (the ones I had always used on Natsume) on him.

Persona stared at me. "Sure..." He was mesmorized, I could tell.

"Please let Natsume do the mission. Scratch that... Please let Natsume replace me," I begged. "O-ne-gai!!! I want...revenge."

Persona blushed. He tried to hide it under his mask, but I could tell he did. I smirked. "Anything for you, my dear."

Natsume, it's not over yet. It's just beginning. I shall pay back all you've given me--pain. I shall give you no heart, no mercy.

* * *

**_Regular POV_**

**_Flashback_**

_"I love you, Mikan," Persona stuttered out._

_Mikan gave him her biggest and most beautiful smile. "I love you too, Persona," she whispered timidly._

_Footsteps backed away from the pair. Footsteps filled with all sorts of emotions. Anger, doubt, sadness, fright, shock, but most of all, pain. "Goodbye, Mikan."

* * *

_

**I'm feeling busy so I demand at least five new reviews!!!~**

**AND WATCH HELL GIRL/JIGOKU SHOUJO. (it rocks.)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

I have created a list of things I want to say:

_1.) I AM ALIIIVE! :D_

_2.) I'M SO TERRIBLY SORRRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEE! T-T_

_3.) I have some good news and some bad news._

_4.) (Don't worry; there are more good news than bad. :D)_

_5.) The good news is that _Unintentional Feelings_ will not be discontinued._

_6.) I will be rewriting it and posting it on my old, unused account, Krystals in the Air. (http : / www. fanfiction. net/u/ 2485259/ Krystals_in_the_Air. Just remove the spaces and the spaces between my username aren't spaces, but underlines.) _

_7.) I have finished rewriting chapters one and two, already, and I'm almost down with chapter three._

_8.) I'm going to make it about (if not at least) 10 chapters long._

_9.) Everything is going to be more detailed, longer, and better overall._

_10.) My favorites: MORE PLOT TWISTS! ;S_

_11.) The bad news is that... (drum roll, please)..._

_12.) I'm not going to post anything up until I finish five to 10 chapters._

_13.) I probably shouldn't have made this notice, lest I decide to be lazy and stop writing _Unintentional Feelings_ again. x-x_

_14.) That's why if I don't have a good reason, you guys could throw tomatoes at me and I won't dodge. D;_

_15.) Extra details..._

_16.) Once again, I'm really sorry, everyone. _

_17.) My excuse is that school of 2009-2010 was really hard for me. _

_18.) Something happened and I got really depressed and emo... Y-Y_

_19.) BUT, I'm better now. :D_

_20.) Thank you for all my readers and supporters._

_21.) It was after reading all my reviews that I really felt motivated to start again._

_22.) Another IMPORTANT thing: I will most likely rename it **Pretending**, unless I come up with a different name._

_23.) Don't worry, I'll tell you guys about any changes in my profile._

_24.) I'll take any suggestions for new titles!_

_25.) I also might need a Beta, but..._

_26.) I'm selfish, so I don't want anyone to have a sneak preview of my writing. ;(_

_27.) Hopefully, I'll upload by summer, because I knew how boring summer can be..._

_28.) Thank you, everyone._

_29.) ...There was something I wanted to add, but I forgot. e-e_

_30.) I STILL LOVE POPCORN EVEN THOUGH IT HAS OVER 1,000 CALORIES AT THAT MOVIE THEATER! (Lol, that's not the thing I forgot...)_


End file.
